Petit Chekov deviendra grand
by LuunaCrazy
Summary: Pavel à 17 ans quand il prend son service à bord de l'entreprise. Il est jeune, très jeune. D'aucun pourrais dire trop. Mais Pavel est un génie. Il l'a toujours été, que cela soit pour le mieux ou le pire. C'est ce qu'il est et quand une voie chaude s'exclame "moi je le trouve adorable son accent, pas vrai Spoke ?" , il ne voudrait en changer pour rien au monde.
1. Chapter 1

Chekov à 2 ans quand il s'aperçoit qu'il est différent. Deux ans seulement, et cette impression froide et douloureuse ne le quitte plus.

.

Il n'y a pas d'éléments déclencheur, ce n'ai pas une révélation glaçante un jour de pluie –il fait même relativement beau en ce moment-, ou l'invention d'un esprit d'enfant solitaire.

A vraie dire cela ne lui fait rien.

Ou du moins ne lui fait pas grand-chose de plus.

Il a toujours vécue avec cette boule dans le ventre, il est habitué maintenant.

.

Parfois il essaye d'en parler à Mama, peut-être est-il malade comme « Vi'tor » quand il avait mangé des petits fruits rouge ?

Mais quand Mama le regarde la boule grossit et il doit serrer très fort « Nesti » pour ne pas pleurer.

Il ne doit pas pleurer ou le regard fera encore plus mal.

.

Il pense que Mama ne l'aime pas beaucoup, elle oublie toujours de lui donner son bisou du soir, ne lui sourit pas quand il enfile tout seul sa tunique et elle le gronde quand il parle.

Papa non plus il ne doit pas l'aimer beaucoup, il ne le prend jamais sur ces épaules comme « Edua'd » et ne l'emmène pas dans les bois comme Feodor ou « Ni'olaï ».

.

Parfois il se fait bousculer par ces grandes jambes, alors qu'il attend silencieusement, Nesti collé contre son torse. (Il est grand Nesti, presque autant que lui –ces grands frères rigolent, ils disent que c'est lui qui est trop petit-, il est un peu abîmé aussi, c'était celui de Feodor. Mais il n'en veut plus maintenant que c'est un grand. Pavel pense que lui ne l'abandonnera jamais.)

Alors Papa trébuche et dit plein de vilains mots, avant que son visage ne se fige, surpris en regardant le petit garçon roux se relever, toujours sans bruit, et le fixer de ces grands yeux gris. Il se reprend et s'excuse en l'appelant « p'tit bonhomme » et Pavel est heureux.

Sa efface presque l'expression de papa quand il la vue. Presque.

.

Sa langue le démange, il veut parler.

Raconter ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui, lui demander si il veut bien jouer avec Nesti et lui –Nesti se sent seul-, lui dire qu'il est plus un bébé maintenant –alors il peut l'emmener avec lui non ?- et l'aider quand il grogne contre son delta tabloïde –il y a 12 358 bottes dans 1 hangars donc 37 074 pour les 3 de la maison et 48 261 sur tous les champs Papa-.

Il voudrait lui dire, mais il ne sait pas comment on dit après 999 –pourtant dans sa tête c'est très clair-. Et quand il a demandé à Mama elle a eu peur et lui a dit de ce taire.

Il voudrait que Papa soit fière de lui, il sait lire autant de lettres que Edua'd et compter combien il reste de foin quand on en prend la moitié –ça s'appelle une division lui a dit Feodor-.

Sa gorge le brûle, il veut parler.

Si il fait du bruit ils ne l'oublieront plus non ?

.

Pourtant il se tait et baisse la tête. Mama n'aime pas quand il la regarde –elle est terrifier par ces yeux si intelligent qui semble la disséquer, au milieu de ce visage poupin. C'est dérangeant, anormal-. Et les autres ne sont pas contents quand il répond à leur place.

.

Pavel comprend beaucoup de chose.

Il comprend qu'il est différent.

.

Mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo ! Petites précisions pour ceux qui le veulent :**

 **Cette fic est librement** **inspirée** **de la nouvelle série de JJ Abrams. Je ne connais de l'univers Star Trek que ceux-là. Les puristes sont prévenus.**

 **J'écris comme cela me vient, pas de grande littérature ni de date pour les sorties de chapitre.**

 **Désolé pour les fautes, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec cela.**

 **Enfin merci à Saga pour son aide (il est le webmaster d'un site de référencement d'histoires si ça vous intéresse) et 2N2222 (que j'imaginerais définitivement avec la tête d'un R2D2 désormais) qui m'a corrigé.**

 **Sur ce : bonne lecture !**

.

.

L'année suivante Papa emmène tout le monde dans la grande ville qui touche le ciel.

Il fait très froid et les petites mains de Pavel sont glacées sur la fourrure de Nesti.

.

L'hôpital –c'est là où on soigne tous les bobos, Pavel la lut dans le di'tionnaire, il est tout fier mais personne ne l'écoute et son sourire retombe- est immense, tout de fer et de verre, si grand que Pavel menace de tomber en voulant voir la pointe. À côté, sa petite silhouette sombre semble si fragile.

La neige tombe fortement sur la ville illuminée et s'engouffre en tourbillonnant quand ils entrent. L'intérieur est encore plus blanc que les flocons qui s'y invitent.

Un bâillement lui échappe. Ils sont partis vite et il est tard pour des enfants.

.

Une grande Dame leur indique un numéro et ils prennent un ascenseur qui fait des chatouilles dans son ventre. Il glousse doucement contre la tête de Nesti.

Papa semble fébrile quand il pousse la porte blanche, Pavel est le dernier à entrer dans la chambre.

.

Mama est là, assise sur le lit à moitié redressé, et dans ses bras un bébé dort emmitouflé dans une couverture. Pavel l'observe curieusement –pas qu'il n'ait jamais vu de bébé, mais cette fois c'est différent-. Il est tout petit –encore plus que lui !-, ces yeux sont fermés tout comme ces petites mains et il est tout rose.

Papa embrasse Mama et le prend délicatement.

« C'est une fille ? Vraiment ? » Et Pavel peut entendre toute la joie dans sa voix grave.

.

Ça le fait sourire de voir Papa comme ça, on dirait Feodor quand on lui a offert son vélo tout neuf.

Feodor il ressemble beaucoup à Papa, déjà parce que c'est le plus grand –et Papa il est très, très grand- et aussi parce qu'il a ces yeux bleus et ces cheveux tout jaunes. Vi'tor aussi il a le même visage que Papa, mais lui il a les cheveux marron de Mama.

.

Est-ce que petite sœur aura les yeux de Papa ou de Mama ? Ou peut-être les siens, comme Baba **(1)** ? Pavel voudrait bien, il ne serait plus le seul comme ça. Sauf que Mama n'aime pas ces yeux et il ne veut pas que petite sœur soit triste à cause de lui, alors il pense très fort pour qu'elle ne les ait pas.

.

Debout à côté du lit envahi par ses frères, il ne voit pas tout de suite son père s'agenouiller devant lui.

Le grand homme s'est reculé de quelques pas sous l'assaut des enfants qui n'en finissent plus d'interroger leur mère. C'est ainsi qu'il remarque le plus jeune de ses fils –son si discret et timide garçon- qui semble réfléchir intensément. Il ne doit sûrement pas comprendre ce qui se passe, pense-t-il, attendrit.

.

Ces joues chauffent de contentement sous le regard tout doux de Papa, et ces grands yeux curieux détaillent le bébé endormi. Son étreinte sur Nesti se relâche. Il hésite un instant en suspendant son geste mais le sourire de Papa est encourageant, alors il touche le petit poing de son index. Aussitôt celui-ci est emprisonné entre les minuscules doigts.

Pavel rigole, ces yeux incrédules et pétillants. Le bébé l'aime bien !

.

« Voici Nikita, t'as petite sœur. »

.

Durant les mois qui suivent, Papa et Mama sont très occupé avec le bébé.

Les grands disent que c'est normal.

Qu'après, Mama les aidera à nouveau à prendre leurs bains, à s'habiller et Papa a joué avec eux et à leur faire à manger.

Il voudrait les croire, mais la boule grossie dans son ventre et malgré le temps qui passe rien ne change.

.

Du moins, pour lui.

Pavel voit bien que Mama s'occupe à nouveau un peu des autres, mais elle le regarde encore moins qu'avant, toute son attention tournée vers son unique fille.

Parfois il a l'impression de n'être pas là.

Ça le rend triste, pourquoi Mama ne l'aime pas ? Est-ce qu'il a fait une bêtise ?

Mais Pavel est brave et il ne veut pas que Ni'ita soit triste –parce qu'elle est toute petite Ni'ita, encore plus que lui-, alors il prend son bain et s'habille tout seul. Il se sert les céréales comme les grands, joue comme les grands, range comme les grands et se brosse les dents comme les grands.

.

Enfin il essaye.

Parce que Pavel n'est qu'un enfant.

Et faire comme les grands c'est dur. Très dur.

.

Heureusement ces grands frères sont là.

Feodor et Ni'olï sont les moins touchés par l'arrivée de petite sœur. Ils ont l'habitude de ce changement. Pourtant cette fois, eux aussi sentent que ce ne sera pas comme les précédentes fois. Au fil des jours ils deviennent plus autonomes et aident leurs jeunes frères comme ils peuvent. Instinctivement ils comblent le vide.

Pavel est tout joyeux de cette nouvelle attention.

.

Un jour il surprend Mama et Papa qui crient dans le salon. Il a soif mais la cuisine est de l'autre côté et il a peur qu'ils le voient. Il sent confusément qu'il ne devrait pas être là. Il n'a pas pris Nesti avec lui et son pyjama bleu ne le protège pas de la fraîcheur de la nuit. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il tremble, à moins que ce ne soit à cause des larmes qu'il combat vaillamment.

Mais les combats ne sont pas pour les petits garçons de 3 ans.

Ces joues humides il court se réfugier sous ces draps.

Il comprend que Papa n'était pas content que Mama ne s'occupe que de Ni'ita.

.

Après Mama redevient un peu plus normal.

Ça a l'air de soulager Feo et Nini parce qu'ils rigolent plus et font des farces comme avant.

Pavel se demande si lui aussi va redevenir comme avant.

Alors son petit cœur explose de joie quand ils refusent l'aide de Mama pour le bain et s'occupe de lui. Edua'd aussi affirme qu'il peut se débrouiller -même s'il est heureux que Mama s'occupe à nouveau d'eux- et demande de l'aide à ses frères quand il n'y arrive pas.

Au moment du Dodo, Papa les embrasse tous avant qu'ils ne montent. Puis il reçoit un bisou de chacun de ces frères qui vont ensuite se coucher. Feodor en dernier éteint la lumière avant de rejoindre celle qu'il partage avec Nini, dans un rituel qui s'est naturellement mis en place.

.

Avant de fermer les yeux, Pavel voit Mama par la porte entrouverte qui les regarde étrangement. Et Papa qui la regarde sévèrement du bout du couloir.

.

Au fur et à mesure Mama reprend sa place dans la famille et petite sœur avec.

Pourtant Pavel n'est plus tout seul.

.

.

.

 **Babouchka = grand-mère en russe**

 **Parce que ça se passe en Russie…Logique Fuuuuuuu~  
**

 **.**

 **J'aime beaucoup jouer sur les noms et leurs significations donc pour ceux que ça intéressent je préciserais a chaque fin de chapitre les noms spécifiques. Cela peut aussi vous donnez quelques indices sur la suite.**

 **.**

 **Feodor : don de dieu**

 **Nikolai : victoire du peuple**

 **Eduard : amour de la famille**

 **Victor : vainqueur**

 **Pavel : petit en latin**

 **Nikita : prénom mixte en russe (puisque c'est la seule fille et après 5 garçons, je trouvais que ça collait bien).**

 **Nesti : ours**

 **.**

 **A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre du petit Pavel !**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cette fic est librement** **inspirée** **de la nouvelle série de JJ Abrams. Je ne connais de l'univers Star Trek que ceux-là. Les puristes sont prévenus.**

 **J'écris comme cela me vient, pas de grande littérature ni de date pour les sorties de chapitre.**

 **Désolé pour les fautes, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec cela.**

 **Merci encore une fois à Saga pour son aide (il est le webmaster d'un site de référencement d'histoires si ça vous intéresse) et 2N2222 qui m'a corrigé.**

 **.**

 **Sur ce : bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Pavel a 4 ans quand il comprend enfin pourquoi il est différent.

.

Dans la classe silencieuse les enfants sont penchés sur les exercices que leur a donnés la maîtresse.

Tous, sauf un.

Pavel s'ennuie. Il a fini depuis longtemps les devoirs donnés par le professeur. Ainsi que tous les autres.

En réalité, il a lu et terminé les fichiers d'études du PADD le lendemain de son achat. Comme tous ceux de l'année. Avec ceux de Victor. Et aussi ceux d'Eduard.

Et maintenant il s'ennuie.

.

Il ne sait pas quoi penser de ses camarades. Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué non ?

Quand il s'est aperçu qu'il comprenait plus vite que les autres, il a voulu en parler à Papa –peut-être a-t-il un problème ? Peut-être que ce ne sont pas les autres qui sont lent mais lui pas normal ?-. Mais Papa est très occupé par Nikita, bébé pleine de vie, bruyante et énergique.

Si différente de son aîné calme et silencieux.

Deux caractères diamétralement opposé.

.

Du moins c'est ce qu'ils croient.

.

Ils ont oubliés le jeune poupin au rire tintant et babillant sans cesse, émerveiller par ce monde si grand.

Ils n'ont pas remarqué les regards froids, qu'il ne comprend pas, qui le gèle doucement, lui intimant de se taire et le fait ce recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Ils n'ont pas entendus les tentatives timides de plus en plus incertaines à chaque échec.

.

Alors l'enfant s'est tu, petit à petit.

.

Puisque Papa ne peut pas l'aider Pavel se tourne vers ses grands frères.

Eduard le regarde avec dégoût quand il corrige un calcul incorrect par-dessus son épaule. Et Victor le pousse en lui criant de ne pas faire son malin, qu'il se croit plus fort que tout le monde mais qu'il est nul. Et Eduard qui enchaîne avec rancœur que Mama a raison, qu'il est bizarre.

Pavel a les larmes aux yeux et ses mains le brûlent. La boule semble exploser quand Victor lui claque la porte au nez et il ne peut retenir les sanglots d'agiter son corps. Il se relève doucement et s'éloigne le museau bas. D'un coût la perspective d'aller voir Feo et Nini le terrorise.

Quand il croise Mama au bout du couloir et qu'il relève ces yeux pleins de larmes et de détresse, celle-ci détourne soudainement le regard et pars. Ignorant son appel à l'aide silencieux et ces pleurs.

Quelque chose semble se briser en lui et ces sanglots redoublent.

Il se met à courir, courir aussi vite que ces petites jambes le puisse. Il trébuche et se couvre de terre et ces pleurs redoublent. Il se cache entre deux planches derrière le hangar, fragile silhouette gémissante, invisible dans la nuit.

.

Il pleure l'indifférence de sa mère.

Il pleure le rejet de ses frères.

Il pleure les oublis de son père.

Il pleure les jeux solitaires.

Il pleure toutes ses larmes retenues.

Il pleure cette différence qu'il n'a pas voulu.

.

Et quand enfin ils se tarissent, Pavel lève les yeux et plonge dans un océan d'étoile.

.

Elles sont si belles ces grandes Dames. Libre et chaleureuse. Leurs douces lumières sont comme une caresse apaisante. Repeignant le monde d'un argent féerique.

Il se prend à rêver les rejoindre. Peut-être trouvera-t-il sa place là-haut.

.

Cette nuit-là Pavel ne dort pas, il préfère la compagnie des astres.

.

Le lendemain sa maîtresse le prend à part et est enchantée par les résultats qu'il fournit au test qu'elle lui fait passer.

Elle lui dit qu'il est surdoué.

Il lui demande si c'est bien, elle lui répond que oui, qu'il est juste un peu plus intelligent.

.

A la question « que veux tu faire plus tard ? », il lui répond « aller dans les étoiles ».

.

.

. . .

.

.

La maîtresse sourie.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre assez court qui m'en a fait bavé.**

 **Comme vous l'avez constaté c'est l'introduction de deux éléments important pour Pavel.**

 **L'age va un peu s'accéléré, et sera donc sûrement plus étendu dans les chapitres.**

 **Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite des aventures du petit Pavel !**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

.

 **Hello ! Ça fait un bail ! Je reviens enfin avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai plusieurs brouillon déjà écrit cependant ils ne me conviennent pas. Du coup je met du temps à les sortir. On se retrouve en bas pour la parlotte !**

.

 **Cette fic est librement** **inspirée** **de la nouvelle série de JJ Abrams. Je ne connais de l'univers Star Trek que ceux-là. Les puristes sont prévenus.**

 **J'écris comme cela me vient, pas de grande littérature ni de date pour les sorties de chapitre.**

 **Désolé pour les fautes, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec cela.**

 **Merci encore une fois à Saga pour son aide.**

 **.**

 **Sur ce : bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

Révélation.

.

.

.

Cela fait 3 ans maintenant que ça maîtresse la redirigée vers une école spécialisée pour enfant surdoué.

.

Pavel a 7 ans.

.

Il a quitté sa famille et vit désormais chez ces grands parents plus proche de la ville.

.

.

.

Quand leur fils leur explique la situation, un petit chekov de 4 ans tout timide caché dans les jambes, leurs seules réactions furent un hochement de tête et un sourire entendu.

« C'était prévisible » répond dedushka, « il a toujours été vif ce petit » renchéri babushka. Puis dedushka tend les bras et Pavel s'y précipite réjoui. Là dans les bras fort du grand homme, sa barbe le chatouillant, la boule dans son estomac est bien plus supportable.

.

Il ne voit pas dans son dos, la mine triste de son père. Ce n'est pas le cas de la vieille femme qui dans un geste de réconfort sert l'épaule de son fils.

Il lui renvoie un demi-sourire plein de culpabilité. Pour lui cela avait été une surprise. Il n'avait jamais rien remarqué, pas plus qu'il n'a cherché à passer plus de temps avec son plus jeune fils trop occupé par ces activités. Lui, le père, n'a pas été capable de voir, de comprendre, ce que ces propres parents avaient remarqué alors même qu'ils ne vivaient pas avec lui.

.

Que son fils était bien plus qu'un garçon de 4 ans.

.

Il n'est pas stupide, il sait ce que l'intelligence précoce amène. Une maturité accrue, un sentiment de décalage, une différence incompréhensible pour un jeune enfant.

Et il n'avait rien remarqué.

Malgré tout les indices –ses connaissances générales devant un quiz télévisé dont il murmurait les réponse avant les candidats, son attitude devant un livre ou une affiche, non pas celle d'un enfant perdu mais celle d'un jeune homme comprenant parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait. Il ne se rappelait d'ailleurs pas qu'il lui ait demandé de l'aide une seule fois. Le mal qu'il avait a se mêlé aux autres enfant,…- il n'avait rien vu…

.

Ses deux aînées eux, ont vite compris, obligé de mûrir plus vite depuis la naissance de leur sœur.

Leur famille, nombreuse, et le travail prenant de leurs parents, les ont poussés à devenir plus indépendant et autonome. Ils ont donc pris leurs plus jeunes frères sous leurs ailes là où leurs parents étaient absents ou occupé.

Plus encore pour le plus jeune, pour lequel ils ont développés un élan protecteur redoutable.

.

Il a fallut une dispute monstre entre eux et leur mère qui se plaignait qu'ils ne s'occupaient pas assez de leur sœur, pour qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il a du calmer le jeu en haussant le ton, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, après que Féodor et Nikolaï ont vertement répondu à leur mère qu'ils s'occupaient déjà de ces autres enfants,

« _tu sais ceux que tu oublies »_ , et qu'ils aimaient leur sœur même si ils ne la couvaient pas. Mais après tout elle ne peut pas comprendre, puisqu'elle est assez lâche pour effacer l'existence de son dernier né, en le traitant de monstre, là où le seul monstre c'était elle.

.

Même après son intervention, ces fils ont continué à lui renvoyer ces quatre vérités du haut de leurs dizaines d'année. Quand le silence c'est enfin installé, il a été incapable de gronder ces fils. Comment le peut-il quand il voit combien ils sont eux même blessés par l'attitude de leur mère ?

.

Il lui avait pourtant fait remarquer après la naissance de Nikita. Ainsi cela ne s'était pas autant arranger qu'il le croyait. Cette réalisation lui fit l'effet d'un saut glacé.

.

N'ayant plus rien à dire, les deux frères aînés sortent de la maison, emmenant avec eux Chekov à qui il apprenait leurs leçons de 3eme classe (équivalent de nos classes de 7-8 ans) qu'ils avaient ressortis pour leur si curieux et avide petit frère. Aussitôt suivi par Nikita, elle aussi vive, bien que différemment de Pavel. Peut d'émotions lui échappent. Eduard et Victor, les cadets, sont perdus et leurs regards alternent entre leur mère tremblante de colère, et la porte par lequel sont partie les autres.

.

L'ambiance pesante de la maison persiste durant une longue semaine.

Alors qu'elle s'allégeait enfin, la demande de la maîtresse de Pavel et l'assentiment immédiat de sa femme réjouit par cette idée, ne fit que la faire retomber lourdement.

.

Non pas que lui-même ne soit pas d'accord, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Partir pour cette école spécialisé signifie quitter la maison durant la semaine, car même en navette le trajet est long. Son fils est si jeune pour partir, quand bien même qu'il soit entre les bonnes mains de ces parents. Pourtant il comprend que c'était fondamental pour son épanouissement et veux l'encourager sur cette voix. La brave institutrice a retardé sa proposition le plus longtemps possible, lui enseignant à part ce qu'elle pouvait, au vu de son jeune âge. Seulement elle n'est pas formée pour cela et il lui faut un environnement plus propice à ses capacités.

.

Ces fils aîné sont de son avis, leur petit Pavel est si curieux, il a besoin d'être entouré de gens aussi intelligent que lui pour répondre à toutes ces questions. -eux même ne pourraient plus longtemps, ils lui avaient déjà expliqué tout leur cours, quand il ne les comprenait pas tous seul. Et il était si mignon avec ces grands yeux pétillants.-

.

.

Malgré ce que peut penser sa famille, Lyuba Checkov n'est pas une mère sans cœur, pas plus qu'une bonne mère certes –la dispute monstre avec ces enfants l'avait secoué, dans le bon sens- mais en aucun cas elle ne déteste son petit dernier.

.

Elle ne le comprend pas, et cette incompréhension lui fait peur.

.

Quant il est né, elle a eu peur qu'il meurt, chaque jour et chaque nuit, dans cette bulle protectrice pour enfant prématuré. Il était si petit et si fragile, la peau rougie et les pieds battant l'air alors qu'il sifflait à chaque inspiration. Il serait né un siècle plus tôt, il n'aurait pas survécu lui ont dit les médecins.

Quant il a eu un an, elle a eu peur que la fièvre l'emporte, il ne pleurait pas, il ne babillait pas et il faisait la moitié de la taille de ces frères au même âge.

Puis elle a eu peur de son silence, était-il malade ? Avait elle raté un symptôme ?

Jusqu'au jour où il s'est mit à parler.

Pas des balbutiements d'enfant, ni les mots incomplets d'un bambin, des phrases certes hésitantes et trébuchantes mais sensées. Et elle compris que durant tout ce temps silencieux il avait observé et appris.

.

Ce jour la elle a commencé à avoir peur, peur de ces yeux, les même que ceux de sa grand-mère, unique dans la famille, des yeux vifs, perspicaces si dérangeant sur un visage poupin.

Des yeux qui semble la juger et disséquer le moindre de ces faits et gestes.

.

S'était terrifiant. Elle a l'impression que les fantômes des histoires de son enfance prennent vie. Celle qui parle de guerre et de surhomme née de la folie de savant fou, de démons dans des corps d'anges, si intelligent et malveillant qu'ils firent régner la terreur sur la terre. En grandissant, elle comprit que ces histoires de mangeur d'homme étaient bien plus vraies qu'elle ne le pensait. Et bien que cela fasse des siècles, tous redoutent une nouvelle folie similaire.

.

Et surtout elle a peur d'elle-même. De ce reflet qu'il lui renvoie, celle d'une femme perdue face à la différence de son enfant.

Cette peur, elle n'eu pas la force de la combattre. Peut à peut elle a pris le pas sur son amour de mère, l'éloignant, le repoussant, de plus en plus sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Le dur labeur d'élever six enfants tout en aidant son mari sur leur exploitation.

La naissance t'en désiré d'une fille qui la combla de bonheur.

Et cette divergence qui lui saute parfois au visage alors qu'elle l'oblitère de son esprit.

C'est de ça faute si sa famille se disperse, c'est de sa faute si ces enfants s'éloignent, c'est de sa faute si sa fille n'a pas l'attention de leurs aînés, c'est de sa faute, de sa faute, de sa faute…

.

 _Mama ?_

 _._

 _Tu sais, ceux que tu oublies !_

 _._

 _Ne fait pas comme si tu souciais de nous._

 _._

 _On n'a pas besoin de toi !_

.

Les mots de ses fils avaient été dur et le réveil douloureux. Elle a tellement été prise par la peur qu'elle en est venu a tourné le dos a ces enfants. A son enfant.

La seule qui séparait sa famille c'était elle.

Comment cela a-t-il put arriver ? Comment ce qui n'était au départ que l'incompréhension et les questionnements d'une mère dépassée c'est transformé en rejet pur et simple, si doucement, si vicieusement, qu'il lui a fallut des années et la rage de leur enfants pour le voir.

.

Après l'incident, son mari et elle, ont beaucoup discuté, entre introspection personnel et déballage crus, le réveille fut dur mais libérateur.

.

Non elle ne déteste pas Pavel.

Mais bien qu'elle ait pris conscience de son comportement à son égard, elle ne peut pas effacer ce qu'elle a fait, ni changer son comportement avec lui d'un jour à l'autre.

.

Il lui faudra du temps pour apprendre à, si ce n'ai le comprendre, accepter sa différence.

Il lui faudra du temps pour reprendre correctement sa place de mère –si elle le pouvait-.

Il lui faudra du temps pour retisser les liens… D'un côté comme de l'autre.

.

C'est pourquoi elle est heureuse qu'il parte. La bas, ils seront prendre soins de lui, le comprendre et cela la soulage.

.

La décision est prise : Pavel Checkov ira vivre chez ces grands parents et sera scolarisé à L'Ecole Kova pour enfant a potentiel élevé.

.

.

.

Pavel s'adapte remarquablement vite. Entouré de la bienveillance de ces grands parents –qui décidément avaient du lui transmettre de leur vivacité d'esprit- il évolue à une vitesse phénoménal.

.

Ce fût comme si jusqu'à maintenant il s'était restreint lui-même, et qu'aujourd'hui alors qu'on lui demande de laisser toute sa curiosité s'exprimer, personne ne peut plus l'arrêté. Comme une comète traversant l'espace, il questionne tout, dévore les PADD, courre d'une classe a l'autre, se lance dans des discutions animées avec ces camarades qui en laisse pantois les adultes.

.

Une fois encore il se démarque bien vite.

Il passe les 2 ans et demi suivant dans une classe d'élève plus âgé qui correspond mieux à son niveau.

Etre le plus jeune le suivra toute sa scolarité.

.

Pavel à 7 ans, ces cours préférés sont l'astronomie et la physique quantique. Il parle plusieurs langues et peut calculer plus rapidement que n'importe qui.

Il c'est découvert une passion pour l'informatique et crée des programmes pour s'amuser.

Il connaît l'histoire d'une quinzaine de civilisations, toute planètes confondue.

.

Pavel à 7 ans, il aime le melon jambon et les bonbons au caramel beurre salé. Il dort toujours avec son ours Nesti, enfin plus petit que lui.

.

Pavel à 7 ans, lorsqu'il rencontre pour la première fois un officier de Starfleet en tournée de sensibilisation.

.

.

Pavel à 7 ans, il sait ce qu'il va faire plus tard.

.

.

.

 **Bon j'ai eu pas mal de mal pour celui-ci. Plus Pavel grandi plus les sentiments sont complexe et donc plus dur à exprimer.**

 **Ce chapitre n'est toujours pas très joyeux mais cela va venir… un jour ou l'autre.**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous a plus ! Laissez moi vos impressions !**

 **.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite des aventures du petit Pavel !**

 **.**

 **LC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut !**

 **Voici la suite qui c'est fait attendre !**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire au fur et à mesure que Pavel grandit.**

 **Les enfants c'est plus facile. Mais j'ai trop envie d'arriver à l'époque de l'entreprise pour m'arrêter !**

 **J'ai plein d'idée, notamment pour la psychologie du personnage, mais des difficultés à les exprimer, j'espère donc que le message passera comme même.**

 **.**

 **Comme d'habitude :**

 **Cette fic est librement** **inspirée** **de la nouvelle série de JJ Abrams. Je ne connais de l'univers Star Trek que ceux-là. Les puristes sont prévenus.**

 **J'écris comme cela me vient, pas de grande littérature ni de date pour les sorties de chapitre.**

 **Désolé pour les fautes, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec cela.**

 **.**

 **Sur ce : bonne lecture !**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Pavel à 10 ans quand il comprend douloureusement qu'il y aura toujours des personnes pour lui reprocher sa différence.

.

Il a quitté La Kova depuis à peine 3 semaines que le voila de nouveaux mis à l'écart.

Jusqu'alors trop jeune pour partir vivre en internat, ses parents ont enfin accepté de le laisser rejoindre l'Académie Junior de La Fédération Unie, après qu'il leur ai doucement dit qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer –et puis en navette ce n'était pas si loin, a peine 5h de route pour traverser l'océan, changer de ligne et rentrer pour les vacances.

.

.

Ces relations avec sa famille, bien que distantes, ne s'étaient jamais mieux portées que depuis qu'ils vivaient avec ces grands parents.

Son père lui prêtait beaucoup plus d'attention et il accompagnait désormais celui-ci avec ces frères à chacune de ces escapades, babillant joyeusement sur tout ce qu'il avait appris sous leurs regards amusés et attendris.

Il faut dire que Pavel n'avait pas beaucoup grandis.

Nikita était aussi grande que lui. Pas vexé pour un sou, Chekov aimait le caractère franc de sa sœur. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés au cours de ces week ends. Elle était très curieuse, pleine de vie et d'énergie. Quand il lui parlait ses yeux s'éclairaient de mille étoiles. Dans ces moments, où elle pouvaient rester des heures sans le lâcher du regard, il avait l'impression d'être important et son cœur se gonflait de fierté de pouvoir lui raconter tout se qu'il avait appris. –Pavel s'était promis de la protéger, après tout lui aussi était grand frère maintenant-.

Étonnamment ce fut elle qui arbitra d'une main de maître le rabibochement entre la mère et le fils. Aussi éveillé que son génie de frère, elle était dotée d'une empathie formidable qui lui permettait de comprendre les sentiments des personnes l'entourant quand eux même étaient perdus.

Ainsi, bien que Lyuda ne soit pas proche de son fils, au moins arrivaient ils à discuter sans qu'elle ne détourne le regard.

En faite ce fut Pavel qui eu le plus de mal. Il avait tellement l'habitude de surveiller chacun de ces gestes en sa présences qu'il se crispait automatiquement.

.

Les jumeaux, Eduard et Viktor, avaient gardés leur tempérament énergique et malicieux tout en développant un côté calme aux élans pacificateur. Il faut dire que dans une fratrie de six on apprenait vite à relativiser. Pavel s'était beaucoup rapproché d'eux suite à la découverte d'une activité commune. Ou plutôt après que ces aînés l'est entraînés dans la création de leur blague en tout genre. C'est que l'aide d'un génie était très utile pour les mettre en application. Et une fois lancé leur timide petit frère ne l'était plus temps que cela.

C'est ainsi que la famille Chekov découvrit avec rire et fracas la malice du benjamin.

.

Les deux aînés de la famille étaient désormais de jeune ados à la forte indépendance. L'un était en apprentissage dans la ville voisine et l'autre se préparait pour de longues études de professeur.

Aucun des enfants Chekov n'étaient idiot.

Féodor qui venait d'atteindre sa majorité, vivait la semaine avec sa petite amie sur le campus de l'université de lettre.

Nikolaï, de deux ans son cadet, était lui féru de l'art et de la sculpture du bois. Son rêve était de pouvoir un jour rénové les objets de l'ancien millénaire dont le temps avait altéré la noble matière.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les deux ne manquaient jamais de rentrer en fin de semaine et passaient invariablement les deux jours avec leur famille.

Aussi inséparable que les jumeaux, ils étaient une figure d'autorité et de confiance pour les plus jeune, Féodor veillant calmement pendant que Nikolaï trouvait toujours les mots juste pour rassurer, aidé et consoler.

.

Les week ends chez les Chehov se passaient donc calmement, bien qu'avec un zeste de malaise ambiant.

.

Quand aux grands parents paternels, ils étaient tout simplement devenu les héros de Pavel.

Dedushka était un passionné d'histoire et de musique classique. Entre deux récits des millénaires passés, il apprit à son petit fils à jouer du piano et à faire de délicieux baba au rhum. -Bien qu'ils passaient plus de temps à s'amuser à adapter la recette avec toute sorte d'arôme, du chocolat jusqu'à la coco en passant par la lavande, les vêtements pleins de farine et le bout du nez tacheté, qu'à faire de véritable baba au rhum.-

Babushka, elle, lui parlait de tout et de rien. Un jour elle lui racontait un conte, le suivant lui parlait de la découverte du vaccin, puis le faisait se questionner sur un sujet quelconque -parfois si philosophique que Pavel méditait dessus pendant des jours-.

Elle disait toujours : « Tu es très intelligent petit, alors sert toi de ta tête au lieu d'apprendre bêtement une réponse. ». Ainsi il n'y avait jamais de véritable réponse à ces questions bien trop générales et universelles, mais elle voyait –en hochant la tête d'un air satisfait- son petit fils commencer à développer un esprit critique plutôt que de compiler les PADD de sa mémoire phénoménal.

Elle lui apprit aussi à jouer au échec, mais le petit garçon préférait encore jouer aux pirates de l'espace.

Son grand père prenait volontiers le rôle du corsaire.

.

.

C'est donc avec l'appuie de ces grands parents –qui bien qu'inquiet connaissaient mieux que quiconque le rêve de leur petits fils- que Pavel fit ces bagages pour l'Australie.

.

L'Académie Junior de la Fédération était tout ce dont avait rêvé Pavel –encore mieux que La Kova-.

Il y avait tant de chose à voir, à sentir, à _apprendre._ C'était magique !

Cette école était bien plus grande et plus fréquenté, toute cette agitation l'intimida… environ dix secondes avant qu'une boule d'excitation, bien plus agréable que _l'autre,_ ne réchauffe son estomac et qu'il suivent avec empressement le surveillant de leur groupe, tournant la tête dans tout les sens, les yeux grand ouvert.

Il fut installé dans un dortoir avec une dizaine d'autre « garçon », ou du moins ce qui s'y apparentait dans les autres espèce.

Il fut cependant un peu déçu de la bibliothèque à leur disposition. Elle était peut être plus petite à La Kova mais les ouvrages y était plus intéressant.

Ainsi que vite ennuyé des cours. –Pourtant on l'avait placé dans une classe de deux grade au dessus de son âge et tout le monde l'aimait bien-.

Il fut donc rapidement transféré au collège et du déménager dans un autre campus, là c'était bien plus intéressant !

.

Mais si l'Académie Junior était remplie d'enfant prometteur, ce n'était pas une école spécialisée pour prodige. C'est pourquoi l'on trouvait aussi bien des jeunes repérés pour leurs talents, que d'enfants d'officier de Starfleet ou d'agent de la Fédération, ou encore d'enfant seulement venue pour recevoir une bonne éducation sans pour autant vouloir faire carrière dans l'un ou l'autre.

.

La Fédération considérait que chacun avait le droit à l'apprentissage, et à ce titre disposais de plusieurs école sur la terre et ailleurs.

Celle-ci se divisait en 3 pôles, eux même classé.

Il y avait l'Ecole pour les jeunes enfants (de l'école maternelle à la 6ème = 12ans) séparer des deux autres par la cordillères australienne et entouré par la grande métropole.

A la périphérie Nord-Est de celle-ci avait été construit le campus du Collège et de l'Université, regroupant les niveaux de 13 ans aux Masters spécialisés et autre doctorat.

.

Autant dire que le complexe était immense et le jeune Pavel aussi grand qu'un enfant de 8 ans et à l'age déjà bien jeune se retrouva entouré d'ados pré pubères dans lesquels il ne passa pas inaperçus.

Si sa bouille attendris certains, la majorité fut agacée qu'un gamin soit admis dans leurs classes. Plus encore quand celui-ci pris la tête de la promotion, ceci en suivant plusieurs options spécialisé pour une futur orientation à Starfleet.

.

C'est comme cela que le jeune Pavel se retrouva enfermé dans un des casiers des vestiaires d'un des stades de L'Académie.

La Fédérations prenait a cœur la bonne santé des citoyens, tout naturellement ces étudiants était encouragés a pratiquer différents sport, deux demies journées obligatoires leur étant accordé dans la semaine.

Sachant qu'il devrait avoir une condition physique remplissant les critères de Starfleet, Pavel suivait sérieusement ces entraînements. Son professeur lui ayant aménagé un programme simplifier à base de jeu qui aiguiserait ces réflexes.

C'était amusant.

Tout heureux le petit Chekov ne fit pas attention aux messes basses de ces camarades qui attendirent que les vestiaires ce vide pour le pousser dans un casier.

Sous la surprise il laissa échapper un petit couinement qui redoublât les rires de l'autre côté de la porte en métal qui s'était refermé sur lui.

Il n'était même pas assez grand pour voir à travers les fentes le visage de ces agresseurs. Il ne chercha pas à répliquer, sachant bien que cela ne servirait à rien et ces vieilles habitudes ancrés dans sa peau : fais toi le plus petit possible, ne fais pas de bruit, ne te fais pas remarquer.

.

Là, grelottant contre les parois froides de sa prisons, a demie changé dans son tee shirt blanc, l'obscurité qui lui permettait d'admirer les étoiles lui sembla tout a coup étouffante.

Il se revit enfant, serrant Nesti contre lui comme un bouclier.

Il se revit enfant, pleurer silencieusement, cachant ces sanglots et étouffants ces hoquets.

Il se revit enfant se recroquevillé pour atténuer cette boule qui lui pinçait l'estomac et lui serrait la gorge.

Mais c'était lui qui ce tapissait entre les deux coins, ces jambes pelotonné contre lui pour oublier ce pincement.

C'était lui qui gémissait aussi doucement que possible alors que les larmes dévalaient ces joues.

.

Le passé avait rattrapé le présent, et cette fois l'enfant n'avais pas Nesti pour ce protéger.

.

C'est un petit Pavel de 10 ans que l'un des joueurs de l'équipe de foot retrouvera blotti au fond du vestiaire, intriguer par les affaires laissées traîné, tout frissonnant dans son sommeil et les joues marqués par les larmes.

.

.

.

.

 **Plusieurs remarque pour ce chapitre :**

 **La Kova = j'ai inventé cette école du nom de Sofia Kovalevskaïa, première femme-professeur de mathématique du monde. La classe.**

 **La passion des jumeaux pour les blagues est une référence, ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser de qui ?**

 **.**

 **C'est encore de durs jours pour Pavel. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cette fin de chapitre avant de me décider. Dans les films je n'ai jamais vu Pavel comme étant faible, malgré sont jeune age, il est très intelligent et n'hésite pas à prendre la parole s'il trouve cela nécessaire. Cependant avant d'arriver à se caractère il peut avoir passé de dur moment, qui l'on certes endurci et fait grandir mais qui l'ont aussi blessé. Et un enfant blessé ne guéri pas en un claquement de doigts. C'est pourquoi je voulais montrer que bien que sa situation familiale s'arrange et qu'il s'épanouit peut à peut ces anciennes blessures sont toujours là pouvant resurgirent n'importe quand, et les réflexes « de préservation » qui vont avec.**

 **.**

 **Par exemple, j'ai beau adorer Harry Potter, c'est un truc que j'ai toujours trouver bizarre : Il a été maltraité mais ne semble avoir aucune séquelle (si ce n'est son syndrome du héros), et aucun adulte ne voient rien. Totalement exaspérant. Du coup je me délecte quand je tombe sur de bons fics qui s'amusent à trouver tous les défauts de l'œuvre original et à les remanier. C'est dingue ce que l'imagination et la réflexion collectives peuvent faire.**

 **.**

 **En bien comme en mal d'ailleurs. Mais je suis une optimiste.**

 **.**

 **Bref vive les fanfiction !**

 **.**

 **Et ne vous inquiétez pas Pavel ne va pas toujours s'en prendre plein la tronche. (Ou un peu… parce que qui aime bien châtie bien.)**

 **.**

 **Promis ils ne meurent pas tous à la fin !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Autres mémos :**

 **Féodor = 18 ans**

 **Nikolaï = 16 ans**

 **Eduard et Viktor = 13 ans**

 **Pavel = 10 ans**

 **Nikita = 7 ans**

.

 **Comme vous l'avez remarquez on se rapproche doucement de starfleet. Donc : sachez que je n'y connais rien et que je vais beaucoup broder !**

 **Si vraiment vous pensez que je devrais savoir quelque chose** _ **apprenez le moi**_ **, mais sinon je vais juste m'amuser n'en déplaise au puriste. Et non il ne « suffit pas juste de renseigner », il y a trop d'info sur wikipédia pour que sa rentre comme un timbre à la poste, ce genre d'univers il faut apprendre à le connaitre au fur et à mesure pour que se soit clair et que ça reste. Et j'ai pas le temps de me remater les 36 séries.**

 **.**

 **Sur ce laissez moi vos impressions si vous en avez envie, c'est toujours plaisant, et je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite des aventures du petit Pavel !**

 **.**

 **LC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo !**

 **.**

 **Un nouveau chapitre ? Aussi rapidement après le précédent ? Mais comment cela se fait-ce ?**

 **.**

 **Maintenant que j'ai déterré mes brouillons l'inspiration me revient. Et je me suis dit que quitte à rester silencieuse pendant des mois, autant tout poster directement avant d'oublier.**

 **.**

 **En plus on ma fait remarquer que mes chapitres n'était pas assez long. Partageant souvent cette avis en tant que lectrice fanfictionnevore, voici de quoi allonger un peu le plaisir.**

 **.**

 **Je me suis aperçue que je ne prenais pas le temps de remercier ceux qui me suivaient et ceci est totalement intolérable, je m'en flagellerais tiens !**

 **Je m'en excuse donc et m'en vais réparer ce tord :**

 **.**

 **Tenshi-no-yoru : Merci à toi de tes passages à chaque chapitre. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Pavel, ça arrive ! Je n'y avait pas pensé mais du coup je vais certainement l'écrire cette rencontre avec l'agent de starfleet ! Et puis : t'as vu, j'ai entendu ta voix et me revoilà plus rapide que l'éclair ! Katcha ! Je te dédis se chapitre.**

 **.**

 **CelesteDiam1789 : Décidément plein de bisounours dans mes lecteur/trices. (Je peu parler je suis pareille). Patiente encore un chapitre, ça arrive ! Merci.**

 **.**

 **Kty Koneko : Pavel est un aimant à amour, ne t'inquiète pas il va faire fondre tous Starfleet ! Merci pour tes coms.**

 **.**

 **CCM- Blinded Watcher : j'espère que la suite te plait toujours !**

 **.**

 **Hachi Osaki : heureuse que cela te plaise. Malheureuse non je n'ai pas de bêta, je fais de mon mieux et parfois quelqu'un offre généreusement de me corriger mais ils sont souvent très occupés et comme je ne suis pas régulière… Merci pour tes encouragements et n'hésite pas à me reprendre si je fais des fautes impardonnable.**

 **.**

 **loulia : Et bien la voila ! Si c'est pas magique ça. Merci et à la prochaine !**

 **.**

 **MERCI aussi à tout les autres, passez m'écrire un mot c'est toujours super gratifiant, rien de mieux pour éclairer ma journée et me motiver.**

 **.**

 **Sur ce : bonne lecture !**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Pavel a 11 ans quand sa vie s'effondre.

.

Il n'a pas parlé de ces problèmes à l'Académie, surtout que ceux-ci sont bien moindres depuis que le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, qui l'avait trouvé dans le vestiaire, à tout fait pour qu'on le change de classe à contrario de pouvoir punir les coupables.

Il prend de temps en temps de ces nouvelles, Pavel le trouve gentil et il ne veut pas l'inquiéter alors il ne lui dit pas qu'on le chahute parfois, que ces copies disparaissent, qu'il mange seul, travail seul, vit seul et qu'il fait tout son possible pour être invisible. Il sourit, ces joues tachetées légèrement rosé, et lui dit que tout va bien.

.

Mais tout ne va pas bien.

Parce que quand il rentre les vacances suivante, babu et dadu ne sont pas venus l'accueillir pour le ramener chez lui. Qu'à la gare de transite ils ne voient ni sont père ni ces frères, ni même sa mère qui avait pris l'habitude de l'accompagné à chaque voyage, le saluant d'une étreinte retenu puis de plus en plus sincère et aimante, finissant par un baisé qu'il chérit précieusement.

.

En faite il n'y a personne.

.

Le froid s'immisce à travers son épais manteau, son écharpe et son bonnet.

Bien que toujours plus résistant au température basse que ces camarades, il n'est plus habitué à ces températures négative, là où le soleil d'Australie tape et rougis sa peau.

La neige tombe doucement sur le terminal désormais désert. L'argent et le gris de la ville ce teintes de blanc, si différent des teintes rougeoyantes du sud. Le temps semble ralentir et s'étirer sous ce ballet qui lui avait manqué. Il a pourtant l'impression étrange que cela ne va pas durer, comme la douce brise avant l'orage.

Il tire la langue, attrapant les flocons, du coin de l'œil il voit une silhouette s'avancer doucement sous la pluie blanche.

.

« Féodor !» s'exclame t-il en courant l'enlacer alors que le soulagement le prends. Ils ne l'ont pas oubliés, son grand frère à juste un peu de retard.

Sauf que Féodor ne réagi d'abord pas, Pavel se rend compte de son geste et va pour se détacher –il a toujours fait attention à réfréner ces élans- mais son aîné le serre alors très fort contre lui.

Quand il entend les pleurs étouffé dans son cou alors que son frère est à genoux devant lui, sa grande stature voûté, les larmes lui monte aux yeux et la boule lui coupe le souffle.

Quelque chose ne va pas.

.

Depuis 2 jours on peut lire dans les journaux : accident de navette sans précédant depuis 10 ans, 42 personnes mortes dans l'accident, 3 sont en soins intensif, aucun autre survivant.

.

.

.

Pavel reste calme à la nouvelle, il ne pleure pas, ne dit rien.

En faite il remarque d'abord à quel point son frère est fatigué. Les traits de son visage sont tirés, ces yeux strié de rouge et souligné par d'épaisses cernes. Ces joues sont couvertes d'une barbe négligé d'une semaine, ces épaules son basses et il semble voûté. Tout cela, ajouté à son mètre quatre-vingt, le fait paraître bien plus âgé qu'il ne l'est réellement.

Il le suivra automatiquement, son esprit ailleurs semblant fonctionné bien plus rapidement, ralentissement le monde autour de lui. Il peut voir tout les détailles de son environnement, les couleurs semble lui sauté au yeux tandis que le temps n'a toujours pas repris son cours.

Il voit les halos de lumière se refléter contre les vitres des bâtiments puis disparaître.

Il sent un courant d'air glisser entre les plis de son écharpe, et le frisson qui le prend dure une éternité.

Il entend le sifflement des véhicules qui trouble le silence de la nuit. Nuit si calme au contraire de l'effervescence de celle d'Australie.

.

Il se rend à peine conte de leur destination. La partie de son cerveau toujours éveillé lui chuchote qu'il se trouve dans les quartier ouest, là où sa tante maternel vie. Mais il ne l'entend pas, figé dans le cocon flou qui efface le temps.

.

C'est une fois aux côtés d'Eduard et Viktor alors qu'ils le prennent eux aussi dans une étreinte douloureuse que la réalisation le frappe et que le monde retrouve sa consistance.

.

Ces grands parents rejoignaient ces parents, Nikolai et sa petite sœur pour venir passer quelque jours dans la ferme Familial. Ils avaient prévus de fêter son anniversaire en avance puisqu'il était après les vacances. Ils rentraient, chargés de courses, quand la collision entre les navettes c'est faite. Le choc a été inouï.

Seul Nikolai n'est pas mort sur le coût.

Il a été en soins intensif pendant une journée avant de partir.

.

Sa sœur est morte.

Son frère est mort.

Ses parents sont morts.

Ses grands parents sont morts.

.

Sa famille est morte.

.

Sa famille est morte et rien ne va.

.

Alors il se rattache désespérément à ces frères tandis que son corps est secoué de sanglot déchirant, impossible à contenir. Ceux-ci forme un cocon autour de son corps frêle. Ils pleurent aussi mais cela fait deux jours maintenant, les lourdes plaintes ont laissé place au chagrin sourd qui les accompagnera tout au long de leur deuil.

Mais celui-ci est encore loin et à cet instant tous ce qui compte est leur petit frère tremblant. -Le dernier de leur fratrie, à l'intelligence vive, l'esprit éveillé, qui comprend le monde bien mieux qu'eux. Qui sait exactement comme les navettes fonctionnent, leur vitesse de pointes, qui peut quantifier la force de l'impact. Qui connait la définition scientifique, et son application, de ce que l'on nomme mort sur pas moins de trois race humanoïde. Pourtant en cet instant il n'est que leur cadet.-

Avec la certitude poignante qu'il ne reste qu'eux.

.

Adossé au mur, près de la porte entrouverte qui laisse échappé les cris désolant de ces neveux, les joues humides, la sœur de Lyuda est impuissante.

.

.

Il n'a jamais eu la meilleure famille du monde. Il cherchait souvent sa place. A ressentit le gouffre entre eux et lui comme une plaie profonde.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant qu'il la trouvait peut à peut ? Pourquoi alors que tout allait mieux ? Qu'il était heureux ?

Le sentier étroit au bord de la falaise, sur lequel il évolue chaque jour, semble soudain s'effriter sous ces pieds.

La Maison, jusqu'alors plateforme solide à l'abri des vents, est tombé.

Son cœur bats la chamade alors qu'il se colle à la parois et prend de plein fouet les vagues et le fouet du vent, s'usant les ongles au sang pour ne pas tomber. Il se glisse dans une aspérité. Là dans ce cocon à l'odeur familière constitué de ce qui reste de sa famille, la tempête semble être tenue a distance.

Et il peut laisser la douce torpeur le gagner.

.

Il ne pense pas une seule fois à Nesti.

.

.

Pavel a 11 ans.

.

.

.

.

 **J'ai écrit les brouillon de ces chapitres il y a un moment, c'est peut être pour ça qu'ils sont sombre. J'aime bien les caractères que j'ai créer alors c'est toujours dur de les tuer. Surtout les grands parents. Mais ça n'aurait pas collé si je les avaient laissé vivre. Zut...  
**

 **Les prochains que je suis entrain d'écrire son bien plus positif. Il y a même un peu d'humour !**

 **.**

 **Autres mémos :**

 **Féodor = 19 ans**

 **Nikolaï = 17 ans**

 **Eduard et Viktor = 14 ans**

 **Pavel = 11 ans**

 **Nikita = 8 ans**

 **.**

 **Un personnage connu fera son apparition dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **J'aimerai m'attarder sur la période scolaire, notamment avec quelque anecdotes ou aventures. Mais je ne sais pas encore quoi. Donc si vous avez des idées ou juste un mot/une phrase qui vous vient en tête dite le moi dans en coms ! Peut être que cela boostera mon inspirations !**

 **.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite des aventures du petit Pavel !**

 **.**

 **LC**


	7. interlude 1

**Coucou !**

 **.**

 **Bon je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire en se moment mais je suis aller voir « un raccourci dans le temps » le nouveau film de Disney (avec Chris Pine) et il était tellement mauvais (sauf Chris Pine) que j'ai ressenti l'envie furieuse de me replonger dans un bon univers (avec Chris Pine) et de me défouler (en m'étant en scène Chris Pine –dans sa peau de J.K).**

 **Bref, je ne m'étalerais pas sur toute l'aversion que je porte à cette… chose. Mais l'idée y est.**

 **Et en relisant mon chapitre 7, je me suis aperçu que se serait intéressant de faire un petit aparté sur l'un des persos. En plus cela permet de démarquer la première partie de mon histoire avec la suivante. Car oui spoiler alerte : au prochain chapitre c'est l'académie de starfleet !**

 **Et la fin des malheur pour notre petit Pavel ! … ou encore plus ! Ca dépend du point de vue.**

 **.**

 **Merci à :**

 **.**

 **Leanora-potter : exactement ! Et puis franchement Pavel à bien besoin de ça pour survivre aux frasques de son futur capitaine ! Et de son second… et du médecin en chef … et des autres. Cependant je ne pense pas que quoique se soit puisse être pire épreuve pour lui dans l'immédiat, donc sa va forcément remonter.**

 **.**

 **Tenshi-no-yoru : Merci pour ton idée ! J'avoue que j'y avais pas du tout pensé. Ne t'inquiète pas cette fois c'est fini, fini les malheurs. Oui je sais je le dit depuis plusieurs chapitres, mais vraiment. Et puis de toute façon pour l'instant je ne vois pas se qui pourrait lui arriver de pire que de perdre sa famille. Et non je vais pas tuer le reste de sa famille.**

 **.**

 **Loulia : ça m'arrive souvent aussi xD Pas grave, si tu prends du plaisir c'est tout ce qui compte. Et que tu laisse une review est une source de motivation en soi !**

 **.**

 **Kty koneko : c'est vrai, mais un avenir meilleur s'offre à lui ! Haut les cœurs !**

 **.**

 **Sur ce : Vendredi, le dodo ! bye…zzzzz**

.

.

.

.

.

Féodor à 19 ans quant il laisse définitivement son enfance derrière lui.

.

.

.

La pièce est sombre et froide quant il entre.

Comme le reste de la maison.

.

La poussière n'a pas eu le temps de s'accumuler, pourtant ces quelques jours sans habitants semble avoir privé la maison de son âme.

Féodor frissonne, respire pour se donner du courage et s'avance dans le bureau qui fut il n'y a pas si longtemps encore celui de ces parents. Ils ouvrent les volets –manuels, ils y tenaient, ils disaient que c'étaient le cachets des maisons qui on vu et _vécu_ , pourtant aujourd'hui lui n'arrive qu'à voir le _vide_ \- et la lumière froide de novembre remplace le raie de lumière des lampes à incandescence du couloir.

.

L'air frais frappe délicieusement sa peau et remet ces idées en place. Il s'accorde une nouvelle inspiration puis se retourne.

La vue du capharnaüm soigneusement organisé, depuis toujours domaine interdit, lui fait moins de mal que prévu.

Il espère que cet état de grâce durera encore un peu.

Il sait qu'il n'en sera rien.

.

Un instant il se demande par où commencer, puis il s'installe sur l'une des chaises en bois –l'une de celle qui servait plus de support que pour s'asseoir, délaissant le fauteuil de cuir qui sent bon l'huile d'après-rasage- avec les chemises cartonné de ces frères.

Si les PADD sont utilisés pour tout aujourd'hui, cela n'empêche pas l'utilisation d'une copie matérielle. Les Chekov ont toujours pris soins d'imprimer le plus importants.

Une fois trier, ceux dont le besoin est immédiat vont dans un carton, le reste dans un autre, puis l'homme blond s'attaque à la prochaine pile à porté.

Assurances, contrat de propriété, certificats, relevés de compte, stockage des récoltes, il a mal au crâne, l'impression d'étouffer et une envie folle de pleurer à chaque rappelle de sa vie _d'avant -_ alors qu'il retrouve un vieux collage pour la fête des mères entre deux dossiers, un pins d'un vieux festival, une statue hideuse entre deux étagères offerte avec les premières économies…-.

Se soir là il dort dans leur petite chambre trop grande.

Le lit en face du sien est désespérément vide.

Il faut trier les papiers d'identité, rechercher le vieux livret de famille, les attestations de toute sortes, il a l'impression de ne pas avancer depuis 3 jours.

Sa tante est venue récupéré les premiers papiers importants, les créances, les papiers d'identités et surtout les attestations d'héritages. Elle en a besoins pour ces petits frères qui sont encore mineurs –ces si petits frères, c'est injuste-. En réalité tout est sur PADD, elle aurait pu les avoir par le réseau et récupérer les copies matérielles plus tard. Féodor décline une nouvelle fois son aide : ces frères ont besoin d'elle et il veut le faire lui-même, c'est son _devoir_.

Il est soulagé quand elle repart, il est épuisé et revoir tout son arbre généalogique –cela fait deux siècles que ce système à été incorporé au suivit médicale, bien que de nombreuse donné on été perdu au fil des conflits- lui à laissé une impression glacial dans le bout des doigts et une compression autour du torse.

Il fait trois pas avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé du salon.

Il n'arrive plus à respirer, des nausées lui retourne l'estomac sans rien recracher et le froid gagne tout son corps.

Il tremble tellement qu'il manque de tomber et l'air ne lui parvint toujours pas.

Puis un premier sanglot silencieux le secoue et c'est comme un claquement audible dans l'air qui réapparaît enfin.

.

Sur ce canapé brun que Nikolaï et lui avait l'habitude de se partager, il se permet de pleurer.

.

La souffrance.

Qui lui retourne les tripes depuis des jours, si vive qu'il se demande si elle s'arrêtera un jour.

Le manque.

La place vacante autour de lui. La présence rassurante de ces parents qui semblait si immuable qu'il en avait oublié qu'elle pouvait disparaître.

La réalisation.

Sa famille n'est plus. Elle ne sera plus jamais la même.

Le passé.

Les fantômes tournent autour de lui et tout les souvenirs semblent si chaleureux, peut importe qu'il soit de rire ou de cris.

La perte.

D'un frère, d'un ami, d'une part de lui.

La peur.

De demain, de retrouver un jour cette joie qui lui semble si irréel.

La charge.

De ces frères, de ceux qui lui reste, de pouvoir les protéger, de tous ces sentiments qui se mélangent.

.

Ce fut la dernière nuit qu'il passa dans leur maison.

.

.

Il n'y remettra les pieds que cinq ans plus tard.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Promis, cette fois s'était le dernier sombre !**

 **La prochaine fois : l'Académie Starfleet, une rencontre et le début du « comment ma vie est partie en vrille façon licorne et bave gluante bleu par Pavel Chekov ».**

 **.**

 **Autres mémos :**

 **Féodor = 19 ans**

 **Nikolaï = 17 ans**

 **Eduard et Viktor = 14 ans**

 **Pavel = 11 ans**

 **Nikita = 8 ans**

 **.**

 **Un personnage connu fera son apparition dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **J'aimerai m'attarder sur la période scolaire, notamment avec quelque anecdotes ou aventures. Mais je ne sais pas encore quoi. Donc si vous avez des idées ou juste un mot/une phrase qui vous vient en tête dite le moi dans en coms ! Peut être que cela boostera mon inspirations !**

 **.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite des aventures du petit Pavel !**

 **.**

 **LC**


End file.
